


【翔松】被校霸盯上了怎么办

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【翔松】被校霸盯上了怎么办

1

半个月前，林炜翔转学到二附中。

就如所有青春校园小说的固定套路，二附中也有一尊校霸，此人名声如雷贯耳，全校上下无人不知无人不晓。

他转学的第一天，同桌高天亮就严肃与他提起此事：“我们学校校风比较自由，你想不写作业逃课上网都可以，但记住，千万千万不要招惹校霸。”

林炜翔疑惑挠头，无知者无畏：“这人有什么特别的吗？他很社会吗？兄弟很多吗？”

“多，社会，但这都不是重点，”高天亮摇头，“重点是他这个人，虽然其貌不扬但那是真的恐怖。”

林炜翔更好奇了：“到底恐怖在哪方面？”

“这你就不必知道了，呆久了你自然就懂了。”高天亮四下张望一圈，确认无人盯梢方松了口气，“在公众场合少提他。”

“那他长什么样子？总得让我提防着点吧。“

“这个嘛，”高天亮摸了摸下巴，“我也不好形容，长的没啥特点，看起来挺老实的，但他染了头发，还是挺好认的。”

二附中虽然学风自由，染发的终究是极少数。林炜翔暗暗把校霸的重要体貌特征记在心里。

平安无事的半个月过去了，林炜翔悬着的心放下一大半，心想看来传言中社会人扎堆的二附中也没那么可怕嘛。然而就在林炜翔准备全身心投入快乐新生活的时候，一桩麻烦却从天而降。

起因是他中午在家睡过了头，下午第一节又是班主任的课，那是万万迟到不得的。林炜翔使出了吃奶的力气撒丫子狂奔，觉得自己的巅峰速度大概就在此刻，说不定还有机会竞争一下世界冠军。

林炜翔沉浸在世界冠军的臆想里，一时竟然忘了看路。忽然伴随着一声惊叫，他和别人撞了个满怀。

尽管他动能巨大，但对方下盘很稳，并没有被他撞飞出去。那人手里的手办却飞了出去，划过一道优美的抛物线，稳稳地落在马路中央，瞬间被驶过的汽车碾成两截。

时间在这一刻仿佛静止下来。林炜翔缓缓抬头看向那人，戴眼镜，自然卷，挂着比眼睛宽两倍的黑眼圈，一看就是个死宅，身边还簇拥着几个死宅小弟。

死宅凝固的表情逐渐变化起来，从呆滞到惊讶，从惊讶到愤怒。愤怒的死宅一把揪住林炜翔的衣领：“你赔我手办！”

林炜翔慌忙道歉：“对不起对不起，我真不是故意的……但我身上真的没现金，我上课要迟到了，大哥能不能先让我去上课？”

死宅目露凶光，咬牙切齿：“你他妈想溜是不是？”

“不可能不可能，”林炜翔竖起三个指头发誓，“我不是那种人。我可以先给你我的联系方式，回头赔给你……”

“不行！”死宅打断他，“我现在就要！”

林炜翔暗道倒霉，偏偏碰上个不讲理的了。对方人多势众肯定不能来硬的，但迟到的代价同样惨重。

就在他骑虎难下之时，身后忽然传来一道清亮声音：“前面的，让一让，挡路了。”

林炜翔转头望去——说话人高中生模样，个头比他稍矮一些，五官看起来老实乖巧，却偏偏染着一头扎眼的粉红色头发。

脑海中的校霸形象与面前这人陡然重合，林炜翔两眼一黑，前有狼后有虎，今日恐怕在劫难逃。

校霸顶着那一头夺人眼球的粉色头发，带着一众跟班走上前来：“干什么干什么？怎么就动起手了？”

死宅双眼含泪，控诉道：“刘少，他弄坏了我的手办还不肯赔！”林炜翔也只能硬着头皮为自己辩驳：“我说了我之后赔给他，我上课要迟到了，他还不放我走。”

校霸皱起眉头来，看看死宅，又看看他。林炜翔强作镇定地抬起头，恰与粉发男孩四目相对，对方愣了一下，神情忽然复杂起来。

然而林炜翔此时根本没有工夫去深究这些了，他怂成一团，飞速移开眼睛。短暂的沉默之后，校霸的声音重新响起：“不就一个手办吗？你让他留个联系方式以后再赔，现在就放他走人。我给你担保。”

死宅唯唯诺诺应下来。林炜翔心想校霸的威严果然无可比拟。总算解决了一件麻烦，正当他想掉头就跑时，却忽然被人拉住。

那句话怎么说来着，出来混总是要还的，校霸果然不会白白替人消灾。就在林炜翔脑补被勒索保护费的情景之时，粉头发校霸问他：“你叫什么名字？”

他目光躲闪：“林……林炜翔。”

校霸伸出一只手：“刘青松。”

林炜翔慌忙解释：“刘少，大哥，那个……我今天没带钱，保护费我回头……”

“什么鬼啊？”刘青松眉头拧成一团，“我是要和你握手啊？”

林炜翔的脑子转了十几秒终于反应过来，连忙握住了对方的手。

最后林炜翔还是迟到了，闹了这么一出，博尔特的速度也救不了他。他被罚站教室墙角一下午，快放学的时候收到高天亮的慰问：“咋回事啊小老弟，刚来半个月就敢鸽班主任了？”

林炜翔迟疑许久，还是决定把事情的经过透露一二。他四下张望一圈，小声说：“不是我，我今天遇到校霸了。”

“啊？”高天亮从凳子上跳了起来，慌乱地检查他的脖子手臂，“卧槽你没事吧？没受内伤吧？”

“没有没有。”林炜翔把高天亮按回座位，“他也没怎么为难我，还帮了我的忙。”

高天亮看他的眼神变得奇怪起来，半晌后干咳一声：“行吧，这次你运气好。但我劝你还是少和他接触……这人的脾气是真……有点暴躁。”

林炜翔仔细回味和刘青松偶遇的那个中午，越想越不对劲，校霸怎么会平白无故对他施以恩惠呢？再加上高天亮的警告，他更加提心吊胆，所谓黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，他如今就是那只瑟瑟发抖的鸡。

他躺在床上辗转反侧，根本无法入睡，干脆摸出手机，打开学校论坛，在匿名板块发送帖子“被校霸盯上了怎么办？”

他长出一口气，渴望广大网友的智慧能救他于水火之中。可五分钟后当他再次打开自己的帖子，下面的回复清一色的“你人没了”、“上香”、“走好”。

林炜翔绝望地闭上眼睛。

他，林炜翔，半个月前刚刚转入二附中，正在严肃考虑再次转学。

2

日子远比林炜翔想象中值得乐观，那日一别之后，麻烦暂且没有找上门来。

林炜翔就和他的眉毛一样憨，很快就把这件事忘到了九霄云外，不仅恢复了以往的快乐，还在成为老油条的道路上一去不返。他很快找到了避过年级主任和搞定风纪委员的方法，在有自习课的下午逃课溜去网吧。

高天亮是他的作案同伙兼双排野爹， 在享受了蜘蛛的无限抓下待遇继而终结八连败以后，两人进一步建立了深厚的革命友谊。

但今天是个例外，高天亮竟然卷入了一场作弊风波，被请去教导主任办公室喝茶，林炜翔只能做独行侠。正当他在网吧里坐定，打开游戏的时候，一旁忽然传来一道有些熟悉的声音：“哎，你也玩联盟？”

难得遇到熟人，他转过头去，一头夺目的粉色短发倏然闯入视线。林炜翔瞬间从椅子里弹了起来，直板板站在原地，就差没九十度鞠躬：“刘……刘少好。”

“……干嘛啊？快坐下。”刘青松四下张望了一圈，“别像个脑……脑子不好使的一样。”

林炜翔战战兢兢地坐下：“刘少叫我什么事？”

刘青松瞟了眼林炜翔的电脑屏幕：“我看你也玩联盟，双排吗？”

校霸居然发来了双排邀请？林炜翔脑子有些发晕，还是小心翼翼道：“刘少也一个人吗？”

“对啊。”刘青松把自己摔在靠背上，语气颇有些不满，“跟我一起的那几个人居然被教导主任抓了，好像是因为考试作弊，抄的还是别班人的卷子，好像叫什么……高天亮？”

“我靠，”林炜翔叫了出来，“高天亮是我的同桌。”

他说完就后悔了，校霸正在气头上，这还不得祸及高天亮？搞不好他也得当场遭殃。但刘青松并没有如他所想的那样冷脸，更没有出言辱骂。他转过脸看向林炜翔，笑容从眉间扩散到嘴角，带着点不可思议，像个为圣诞礼物而惊喜的男孩。

男孩笑得眉毛塌下来，卧蚕鼓成很可爱的形状：“真的吗？这么巧啊。”

林炜翔看得有些愣神，在红晕涌上脸颊之前慌忙转过头去：“我……我玩AD的，你玩什么位置？”

“那巧了，我玩辅助的。”

起初林炜翔还有些将信将疑，很难将叱咤风云的校霸与乖乖小辅助的形象挂起钩来——尽管刘青松长得确实相当可爱。但当拉克丝二级一波闪现Q配合己方打野收掉对方人头之后，林炜翔的心态悄然发生了一些变化。

校霸果然还是校霸，玩个软辅都是吃人的那种。

但这正合他心意——毕竟林炜翔也属于冲锋陷阵型AD，两人在这方面竟有非同一般的默契，上起头来谁都拉不住谁。不过这样也挺快乐的，林炜翔想，游戏不就是给人带来快乐的吗？

作为多年的撸狗，LOL这款游戏已经很久没有令林炜翔如此快乐了，直到他洗漱完毕躺在床上，雀跃的心情还没有消退，这雀跃里又带着些隐隐的小担忧——那可是校霸啊。林炜翔反复提醒自己，以免掉以轻心做出什么冒天下之大不韪的举动来。

思来想去，他还是掏出手机，自己几个月前发的帖子早已沉底了，好在管理员不够敬业，才没有被当做坟贴封掉。林炜翔把它翻出来，打字输入：“我靠，我今天在网吧偶遇了校霸，就坐在我旁边，我们还双排走下路了，他居然给我打辅助啊啊啊啊啊！”

回复来得很快：“卧槽，楼主居然活到了现在，还更新了。”

“楼主你是本人吗？”

“比较关心楼主现在的生命安全。”

“真的假的？？校霸居然会给人打辅助？”

也有人认真建议：“有一说一，建议楼主给点表示，毕竟校霸和妹子本质上是有共同点的。”

林炜翔眼珠子转了两圈，共同点？难道是指粉红色头发？不过话说回来，刘青松虽然长得可爱，笑起来更像轮小太阳似地灼人眼睛，人却是真真切切一点都不娘。

网友永远唯恐天下不乱，不过转眼的功夫，评论区便被搞事回复淹没。“哇，这就开始攻略了吗？”“我同意这门亲事！”“建议楼主考虑下霞洛组合嗷。”

林炜翔脑补了一下霞洛双排，那画面大概会很美好，不过他暂时还没那个胆子。帖子下越来越多的人起哄，林炜翔仔细思考良久，还是觉得刘青松玩猫比较合他的口味。

3

过了一夜，林炜翔逐渐冷静下来，帖子里那句“建议楼主给点表示”在脑中浮现。林炜翔反复思虑，最终决定向高天亮求助：“王八，你过来，跟你说个事。”

高天亮翻了个白眼，被占据身高优势的林炜翔拖到墙角，“干嘛呀，神神秘秘的。”

“嗯，咳，哼。”林炜翔清了清嗓子，还是先对高天亮进行了一波慰问，“你那个，昨天的事，老师没有为难你吧？”

“嗐，就这事？”高天亮不屑地撇嘴，“又不是第一次了，爷的卷子每次都有人抄，我可是受害者啊，老师能怪到我头上吗。”

作弊这种事一个巴掌怎么拍得响？林炜翔暗暗腹诽，嘴上进入正题：“没事就好。说起来，昨天你不在的时候，我又在网吧遇到校霸了。”

“我日？”高天亮爆出一句粗口，本就不大的眼睛眯得更窄，“你这是什么运气？下次来帮我抽卡吧。”

“他看我是一个人，还邀请我一起玩了。”林炜翔把声音压低，“这都两次了，也挺巧的。你说，我要不要给点……表示？”

“哈？”高天亮的眼睛陡然瞪大，“上次他帮你你居然没给表示？你这种憨憨是怎么活到今天的？”

经过一番严谨认真的讨论，两人一致认为没有什么是一顿饭解决不了的，要是不行就两顿。林炜翔又苦恼起来了：怎么联系到刘青松呢？自己居然忘了要联系方式，让人传话又不够庄重，就只能硬着头皮去班上找他了。而高天亮指出：空着手去找校霸是大不敬。于是事情演变成了：林炜翔穿着一身笔挺的校服，罕见地扣全了扣子打了领带，手里拎着一杯星巴克，看似岸然实则僵硬地站在4班教室门口。

传话的女生跑进去说了些什么，嘈杂的教室忽然安静下来，四五十号人齐刷刷向他这边看过来。拥挤的后排自动让出一条路来，顶着粉色头发的校霸双手插袋，走姿懒散中自带气场，抬头一看却是林炜翔，刘青松气息一顿：“是你？”

“刘少……”林炜翔将咖啡双手呈上，“请……请你喝。”

“啊？”，刘青松指着自己，“给我的？”

“嗯……对……”

刘青松诧异地看了看那杯价值不菲的饮料，又看了看林炜翔：“为什么突然请我喝这个啊？”

事到临头，林炜翔的脑子却一片空白，背好的稿子早已忘了个干净：“我……其实……就是上次你帮我忙我挺感动的，一直没机会报答你，所以……”

林炜翔处于全班目光的焦点，他的紧张程度还要更甚于小学时被拉到全校面前演讲，两眼六神无主不知该看向何处。人群隐隐躁动起来，有女生小声议论：“这个眉毛怪长得还可以嘛。”“啧啧，而且好会哦。”

好在刘青松似乎没有发现他的窘迫，十分大度地拍了拍他的肩膀，“多大点事啊，下次打游戏的时候你多让几个人头给我就行啦。”

忽然上课铃声大作，林炜翔如蒙大赦，顾不上揣摩刘青松话里的深意，囫囵把咖啡塞到人手里，自己飞也似地溜了。

4

“林炜翔你真的是个废物，有一说一啊，我就没见过比你还怂的人，请吃饭都能请歪来。”

“那我多紧张啊。”林炜翔瘫在座位上翻了个白眼，“而且上课铃都打了，我总不能拖着人家吧。”

高天亮叹了口气，懒得继续与他争辩。

一条路走不通，那就换一条。过了几天，林炜翔又提着网红面包房的限量小蛋糕出现在4班教室门口，四下观望一圈确认目标不在现场之后，将手上的东西递给面前的女生：“麻烦你把这个带给刘青松，还有这个一定要让他亲自拆开看。”

女孩挑眉，弹了弹绑在蛋糕包装蝴蝶结上的粉红色小信封，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“ok~我会仔细观察他的反应然后和你汇报的。”

“啥？”林炜翔有些摸不着头脑了，不就一张约人吃饭的小纸条，能有什么特别的反应？

粗枝大叶的林炜翔也并没有多想，继续过着他的快乐生活，等着刘青松的消息。消息来得十分之快，在某个风和日丽的中午，林炜翔正站在学校偏门外的小巷子里啃着馒头，忽然有人从旁边叫他：“林炜翔？”

这一次林炜翔立刻认出了刘青松的声音，正欲表演真人版憨憨敬礼，刘青松却先皱着眉头发话了：“你吃的什么啊？没有营养的。”

"啊，这个，我……"林炜翔实在不大好意思说自己是因为赔了手办而穷困潦倒——毕竟男人多少都是要面子的。

刘青松也没追问，一脸关切地望着他，忽然想起什么似地：“对了，你上次不是要约我出来吃饭吗？这周日你有空不？”

林炜翔不假思索：“有……有的。”

“那正好。”刘青松一拍巴掌，“这周日晚上六点洋房见。”

“啊？”林炜翔吓了一跳。刘青松扑哧笑了，拍了拍他的背：“放心啦，不用你请客。”

林炜翔的脑袋有些发晕，这是几个意思？校霸扶贫请客吃饭现场？这走向不对啊，怎么觉得是富婆包养小白脸的剧本呢？虽然刘青松可能比自己看起来更像小白脸。

焦虑的林炜翔还是决定向网友求救。他在自己那条帖子下更新道：“校霸要请我吃饭，兄弟们我该怎么办？在线等，急。”

林炜翔的追贴者甚众，不一会功夫，评论就刷了好几页，在一众网友的危险发言中，有一条格外引起了他的注意。

这条回复是这么说的：“都到这份上了，楼主以身相许吧。”

5

林炜翔此时的心情有些复杂。

他想象过无数种和刘青松共进晚餐的场景，唯独没想到是眼前的这一种。准确来说，是他和刘青松，和一群大佬们共进晚餐。

那巍然居于上座的，是一名不苟言笑的冷酷男子，众人称他“老贼”，他身边则是有着浓重武汉口音的死鱼眼男子，真名似乎叫作明凯。这两位一看便是社会人士，至于一旁容貌与鱼类酷似的少年以及被称为“小胡”的清秀男子等等，看起来也绝非常人。

合着二附中校霸竟然和校外社会势力勾结，难怪能稳坐第一把交椅。林炜翔不由得瞟了一眼身旁一脸人畜无害的粉头发男孩，心中敬畏之情愈发深重。

好在饭桌上谈论的话题还算平易近人，林炜翔也能时不时掺和两嘴。只是他的酒量实在不怎么样，喝过一轮难免头昏脑胀，勉强用手臂撑住额头。众人依旧谈笑风生，只有刘青松发现了他的异样，用手肘顶了顶他，小声问道：“怎么了？没事吧？”

“我……”林炜翔强作镇定，“还好，没事……”

刘青松啧了一声，瞥了眼林炜翔微微颤抖的指尖，四下张望一圈，将脸贴上来，几乎咬着林炜翔耳朵说：“不舒服我们就先走吧。”

林炜翔走的时候未曾注意众人的表情，他自己却是实打实地觉着有些窝囊。刘青松走在他身侧半步，用一副恨铁不成钢的语气教训他：“不能喝就少喝点，没人逼你喝。”

林炜翔低下头去：“对不起……”

刘青松倒有些诧异了：“你道什么歉啊？”

“我拖累刘少和我一起提前走了。”

“噗。”刘青松笑了，“本来我就有点吃不下了，早点出来散步消食也挺好的。”

两人走到广场上，喷泉与灯光相映成趣，在醉鬼的眼里却模糊成一团，像朦胧又奇谲的梦境。

林炜翔忽然停下脚步看向刘青松：“你住在哪儿啊，我送你回去吧。”

刘青松没好气地说：“得了吧，就你这个样子还想送我回去，我送你回去还差不多。”

“不行的，”林炜翔打了个酒嗝，“我要护送刘少回家。”

“说得像我是什么大人物一样。”刘青松掏出手机，“你先说你住哪里吧，我打个车把你送回去。”

“不要！”林炜翔急了，一把捉住刘青松的手腕，两条粗壮的眉毛有些滑稽地拧起，“刘少，我……”

刘青松愣住了，两人四目相对，林炜翔却忽然卡壳——逻辑和醉鬼向来不搭边，何况他本身就不是什么能说会道的人。

天地仿佛都凝固下来。忽然有水滴落在林炜翔脸上，凉意渗入皮肉，他暗骂了一句该死的喷泉，却也趁此清醒了几分。

刘青松还有些不知所措地望着他，那目光似乎是在担心他做出什么出格的事来。这样的刘青松是和平日里迥然不同的，倒与他可爱乖巧的容貌有些相符了。“楼主以身相许吧”，那条回复无端在脑海中响起，林炜翔终于想起他排练好的言辞。

又有水滴洒在他脸上，他咬了咬嘴唇，试图用疼痛让自己更清醒。他凝望进刘青松的双眼，那眼神坚定得像在宣誓，声音却还有些颤抖：“你愿不愿意让我做你的……”

忽然雷霆大作，将他的声音尽数吞噬。密密匝匝的雨点落下来，刘青松骂了一句：“卧槽，原来不是喷泉。”说完便反手抓住林炜翔的手腕，拖着他狂奔起来。

原来不止我一个人以为是喷泉啊。林炜翔想。

两人终于跑到路边的屋檐下，浑身淋得透湿。刘青松靠在墙上剧烈地喘息着，粉色的刘海一绺一绺贴在额头上，着实有些狼狈，抓着林炜翔的手却还没有放开，他抬起头，眼里亮晶晶地闪着光：“你说的……是认真的吗？”

醉酒加上淋雨，又经过了剧烈运动，林炜翔的神智已经不大清醒了，眼神都迷离起来。但他还是握住刘青松的冰凉的手，将它裹在自己滚烫的掌心里，很轻地应了一声：“嗯。”

6

林炜翔生了一场病，连发数日高烧，在某个清晨终于彻底清醒过来，几天前的回忆竟恍如隔世。

他回到学校，敏锐地察觉到气氛的异样。直觉很快应验，当天下午便有四班的女生找上门来：“哟，林炜翔，回来了啊，刘青松担心了你好几天呢。”

“哈哈哈我好久没见过他担心别人了，还一直嘴硬，果然是傲娇。”

林炜翔抓了抓头发，“那……谢谢他。”

为首的女生抱起胳膊，一副义愤填膺模样：“你和我说有啥用啊。他现在就在教室，还不快去哄人家？”

“啊？”林炜翔有些摸不着头脑了，“为什么要哄啊？”

“你他妈是什么品种的渣男啊？”女生们愤怒了，“刚把人家追到手就要冷暴力？”

“不是，你们在说什么啊？”林炜翔怀疑自己穿越到了平行世界。

“哈？你不是一直在追刘青松吗？上次还让我们帮你递情书。”

林炜翔哭笑不得：“我没有啊，我什么时候……”

忽然女生们的神情凝固了，林炜翔回头望去，拥有粉色头发的男孩正站在那里，那神情既愤怒又委屈，像座即将喷发的火山。

林炜翔恨死了自己的懦夫行径，他再一次落荒而逃了。然而逃避终究只是一时，滔天的悔意很快将他淹没，林炜翔感觉自己真像骗人上床第二天就翻脸不认的渣男。

林炜翔被自己的比喻恶心到了，却更觉得悲哀起来。尽管那天的事大概是个误会，但自己喝醉后的语气动作难免有些暧昧乃至僭越。刘青松是真的很失望吧，他想。

下午的课林炜翔一个字都没听进去，满脑子都是他和刘青松的回忆，短短的几个月却弥足珍贵。打游戏时的心照不宣，照面时摩擦过的眼神，总能带起一阵火花。在某个始料未及的瞬间，小太阳般的男孩闯进他的生活，校霸也好，网瘾少年也好，都已经不再重要了。刘青松就是刘青松，会为他担忧，给他快乐，体恤他的困窘，这就足够了。

他见识过了刘青松的威严、他的欣喜、他的失落，他还想见到更多，他的每一种样子。可他更希望刘青松永远顺遂，永远不会受伤，永远幸福快乐。

7

对于大多数人来说，楼顶都是个遥远的地方，从高处俯瞰地面总能轻易地让人联想到死亡。

4班女生说“刘青松在楼顶”时，林炜翔的心陡然悬起来。他推开那扇生锈的铁门，像叩开一个沉重的异世界。

刘青松在异世界的边缘，风撩起他过于宽大的T恤和耀目的粉色头发，像一只展翅欲飞的鸽子，仿佛下一秒就会坠落到人间。

林炜翔慌了，大喊一声：“刘青松！”

宁静倏然被打破，少年从油画世界里回到现实，转过头来望住他。林炜翔一步步走上前去，像个英勇无畏的战士。

如果这是一场青春爱情电影，画面应该就此定格，夕阳应该沉入霞光里，为他们铺陈绚丽的背景。可惜天色不巧有些阴沉，便无端生出些悲壮来，却恰与林炜翔此时的心境不谋而合。

“刘青松……”林炜翔低下头去，像极了主动承认错误的小学生，“那天晚上是我不对，我说了不该说的话……”

“没关系，”刘青松很大度地摆摆手，却扭头看向一边，“你喝醉了嘛，我也不该随便相信的。”

“等等，事情不是你想的那样，”林炜翔伸出尔康手，“那天可能是误会了，其实我说的是，”他咽了口唾沫，“你愿不愿意让我做你的小弟？”

刘青松整个人都傻了，好半天才缓过来：“什么玩意儿？”

“是，是真的！”林炜翔硬着头皮说下去，“那天广场上有点吵，我又神智不清的……”

“行了你别说了，”刘青松捂住额头，“你为什么要当我小弟啊？还搞得那么像回事。”

“我，”林炜翔抓着头发，“因为你帮过我的忙，邀请我打游戏，还请我吃饭，而且别人都说你很厉害，我挺仰慕你的，所以……”

“帮忙是份内的吧，我总不能看着别人堵你，朋友之间打游戏不是很正常嘛，那顿饭是老贼请的，我把你带过去就想多坑他一点钱，”刘青松看着他，“还有，想让你和我的朋友认识一下。”

“刘少是想和我……做朋友？”

“不然呢？收你当小弟？”刘青松摸了摸下巴，“也不是不可以哈。”

“那为什么……”

“嗯？”

“你为什么……会想和我做朋友？”

“这有什么为什么？”刘青松嗤了一声，眼角却浮现出笑纹来，他伸手揉了揉林炜翔的眉毛，“因为你的眉毛太好玩了。”

林炜翔也傻了，不仅因为刘青松的话语，还源于额上的触感，刘青松的手有些凉，像一阵秋天的晚风，却意外地很让人舒服。

几乎是下意识地，他握住刘青松的手，另一只也包上来。刘青松愣了两秒，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红：“你……你干嘛？别对大哥动手动脚的。”

“小弟给大哥捂手不是应该的嘛，”林炜翔咬了咬嘴唇，一股不知名的情绪轰然冲上大脑，“刘青松，松松，我……”

“住口，”刘青松用空出来的那只手捂住他的嘴，“今天我经历的大起大落太多了，你留着明天再说。”

8

每一天都有人相爱，今天告白和明天告白不会有什么不同。爱情来得或早或晚，它终究会来。

但林炜翔不同意。人生就这么长，多留一天的悬念，在一起的日子就少一天。

他说：“我喜欢你，你愿不愿意让我做你的男朋友？”

9

“2015年11月8日，我和校霸在一起了。”

林炜翔长出一口气，将后台程序一键清空。也不必再看评论了，这个帖子的使命到此结束，他也将与那一段懵懂无知的过往永远告别。

亲友们的贺电蜂拥而至，4班的女生们严肃警告他“如果欺负松松准没你好果汁吃”，而高天亮则开始整天把“恶心”挂在嘴边，并不时暗示林炜翔请吃饭。

他反而感觉如释重负了。眼前是全然未知的世界，崭新的，神秘的，或许荆棘密布，但一定也会有甜蜜的果实。

可有些东西就像影子，总会在意想不到的时候缠上来。某天吃午饭的时候，刘青松忽然和他说：“卧槽，我昨天看了个帖子，我们学校的，说什么他和校霸……”

林炜翔霎时间汗毛倒竖，立刻解释：“不是，刘青松你听我说，我没有不好的意思，我当初就是想……记录一下心情……”

“啊？”刘青松极为罕见地瞪大双眼，“那个帖子是你写的？”

林炜翔缩起脖子准备挨打：“是。”

刘青松的声音提高了八度：“可是那个帖子说他和校霸在一起了啊？这又是什么剧本？”

林炜翔也疑惑了：“我不是和你在一起了吗？”

刘青松足足花了十秒才反应过来，然后难以自控地咆哮起来，声音响度之大令林炜翔怀疑人生：“我丢你妈，校霸是金韩泉啊！”

\-----fin-----


End file.
